Something Borrowed
by McEs
Summary: Hermione and Lavender have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. And now that Lavender and Ron are getting married, Hermione can be nothing but happy for them. Because that's what best friends do.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of these characters and Emily Giffin owns the plot of Something Borrowed. I own the idea of smashing the two together. (This disclaimer continues applying for the entirety of this story, so that I don't have to keep repeating it at the top of every chapter.)**

* * *

><p>Hermione braced herself as she prepared for what she knew Lavender had planned for her. Her best friend was not one to let something as 'monumental' as turning thirty slip past without all of their friends and relations taking notice. Especially since it was not Lavender who was hitting the landmark, but Hermione herself.<p>

She walked into the bar that they had made their own over the years. Every anniversary, birthday, and celebration was held at The Leaky Cauldron and she couldn't walk through the door without smiling.

Well.

Today was an exception. She felt justified in feeling a little bitter today.

Hermione had the worst luck with birthdays. Every year was the same; being born in the middle of September meant that everyone was too caught up in beginning-of-the-year schoolwork to have much time for going out. Even her 17th was lackluster.

No, but her 30th was going to be something special. Her trusty best friend was going to make sure of it.

So, she took a breath, and pushed the door open. One beat, then two, then…

"SURPRISE!"

She put on her best shocked look and made the happy sounds expected of her. Lavender walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Oh, Hermione, happy birthday! Were you shocked? It took me forever to plan this. It's been so hard keeping it a secret. I swear, I've given myself an ulcer."

"I didn't see it coming at all," said Hermione meekly. "I can't believe how many people showed up…I didn't know I knew this many people."

"Well," said Lavender, "I'm not sure you do. A bunch of them are my friends from work, but I really needed to fill up the guest list. I went through your address book and half the people in there are as old as my parents! No, we need young people. Because tonight we are bringing the house down!" And, keeping with her flair for dramatics, she swept away to mingle with her guests.

"Alright, bye," Hermione muttered to Lavender's back.

"Having fun?" said a voice over her shoulder. She turned, relieved, to find Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, and the One Chosen to Save Hermione from a Shite Birthday.

"Thank God you're here," was Hermione's reply. "I don't even know who half these people are."

"Well that's a relief. I walked in and felt insecure because I thought you had gotten all popular and had moved up in the world without me."

"Nope. I'm securely stuck in anonymity."

"Hey now," said a new voice, "None of that from the birthday girl. You should be in the spotlight."

And with that, a spotlight came on and Lavender's voice sounded through the room. The audience, Hermione included, turned to see Lavender standing on the bar – "…sooner than expected," muttered Harry – with her wand to her throat, amplifying her voice.

"All right, everyone? I just wanted to welcome you to the party, and thank all of you for being here for my best friend, the greatest girl in the entire world, Hermione!"

With that, a second spotlight lit the room, and Hermione felt herself blush as it found her in the crowd.

Lavender continued. "Hermione has been my best friend since we were wee firsties at Hogwarts. I can't believe she's turning thirty! Thank God I've still got a year. But she's been with me through thick and thin and I will love her forever for it. She was even there when I made my greatest re-discovery…Won Won…"

Hermione felt Ron, who had been behind her the whole time, shift uncomfortably as the spotlight widened to include him as well. He raised his hand in greeting and smiled at Lavender.

" …who just proposed to me last week!" Lavender raised her left hand and flashed the diamond solitaire to the crowd, who all "Awww-ed" appreciatively.

"So enjoy yourselves, everyone! Let's party!" Lavender finished, jumped down from the bar, and ran through the crowd to give Hermione a hug, before moving to put an arm around Ron.

"Thanks for that, Lavender," said Hermione, blinking her eyes to readjust them to the dim lighting. Lavender just smiled, before letting her mouth settle in a firm line.

"Alright, you three," she said, addressing Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "I know that this isn't really your thing, but you are not going to be anti-social tonight. You are going to go get a drink or three, you are going to meet people, and you are going to like it."

Hermione looked to her right to see Harry rolling his eyes. She stepped on his foot. His breath came out in a hiss and Ron looked up to catch Hermione's eye, a smile playing at the edge of his mouth.

"Yes, dear," he said, his gaze landing on Lavender. She started to walk away, before turning back to Ron.

"Are you going to come dance with me?"

"Aw, come on, Lav, you know I'm terrible at dancing."

"Fine, you spoilsport. Maybe I'll just go dance with Seamus. I know _he _won't turn me down." She huffed, turned, and stalked away.

Ron sighed and turned back to Hermione and Harry.

"She's got you on a short leash, huh?" Harry smirked.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "You know, Ginny's around here somewhere. I wonder if she's in a dancing mood..." He trailed off before smirking right back at Harry.

"Right then. First round on me?" Harry disappeared to the bar.

Hermione laughed. "You know that's not fair. He has no ammunition against that."

Ron just pursed his lips. "As it should be. Little wanker is dating my sister. I've got to keep him in his place. And if it means threatening him with his own girlfriend, so be it."

As if by magic, Ginny appeared at Hermione's elbow with a gift and congratulations. Harry showed up right behind her, passing a Firewhiskey to Ron and a Butterbeer to Hermione, finishing with a kiss on the cheek for Ginny.

"That was some speech, huh?" mentioned Ginny. "For a second I forgot who this party was for."

"Oh, come on, stop it," defended Hermione. "She was just being…." she looked to Ron for help.

"…Lavender." finished Ron.

"Right. And this birthday girl just wants to forget about being thirty." She traded her Butterbeer for Ron's Firewhiskey and started drinking in earnest.

"Hey!" Ron admonished.

"You were the one who said I should be in the spotlight. So come on, then. Drink up."

Looking back, Hermione realized that pushing everyone to drink was probably not the best idea. Especially since when the night ended, she found herself having sex with her best friend's fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Gah, drama! I started this fic soon after seeing the movie and re-reading the book, but I forgot about it and then rediscovered it saved on my laptop so the plot isn't as fresh in my mind as it once was. But I own the book in case I need a reminder. It will parallel to the book as well as I can make it, so please don't ruin the ending if you've read the bookseen the movie! Please and thank you. Enjoy, and, as always, review! McEs.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lavender and Hermione's history was long and twisted. They had, indeed, befriended one another during their first year at Hogwarts, but it was not as sunshine and daisies as Lavender had made it out to be.

Through a series of events that was really all Ron's fault, she found herself on the wrong side of a troll. Harry and Ron had saved her, of course, but she had been shaken that things in this magical world could get so disastrous so easily.

The beginning of that school year had been equally upsetting. She had hoped that this school would be different, that she would be appreciated for her intellect, instead of mocked. But it was all the same. She was, once again, a 'know-it-all'. And then stupid Ron Weasley had to go and make her cry. Sure, it was a catalyst that had changed the course of her life, but she could still blame him for his insensitivity.

So they had beaten the troll. It wasn't the only thing that had taken a beating. Her hair, matted with toilet water and troll boogies and sweat, was… well, 'worse for wear' was putting it lightly. She had walked back to the Gryffindor tower with Ron and Harry, but had ascended the steps to the girls' dormitories alone.

"Oh my God what HAPPENED to you?"

Lavender, sitting alone in the first years' dorm, had eyes only for the mass on top of Hermione's head.

Hermione, who had spoken maybe a handful of sentences to the girl, just muttered "It's a long story" and attempted to brush her hair.

Hermione, with all her studies, was never Lavender's cup of tea, but hair, hair she could understand.

"Here, let me help. You're just making it worse."

To this day, Hermione never understood why Lavender took such an interest in her. They were complete and total opposites. Lavender was outgoing and pretty and popular, while Hermione just hid behind her books. But they became best friends. Hermione explained the troll situation, even quietly admitting Ron's part in the whole thing. To her surprise, Lavender defended her.

"But that's complete rubbish!"

"Sorry?"

"You are not a 'nightmare', Hermione, don't think anything of it. I've been living with you since September, I should know. You just keep to yourself! And that's fine. You are a great roommate, and a lovely person, and Ron's a toad."

So they became best friends. Lavender took Hermione under her wing and helped her relax and become more open. Yes, she was a little selfish sometimes, but with all the history they had, Hermione could overlook it. They had even been separated for a year while she, Harry, and Ron went searching for Horcruxes, and when they had reunited, it was like they had never been apart. They cried, and comforted one another, and tried to move on.

Six years later, they were still best friends, and then Lavender and Ron started dating. Hermione made herself okay with it. She had to be happy for her best friend. Sure, she had had a crush on Ron in school, and yes, they had kissed during the Battle of Hogwarts, but nothing had ever come of it. Ron was grieving for his brother and Hermione had left to find her parents. Time had slowly passed and neither had made a move, so they just went on with life pretending it didn't happen. So she couldn't blame Lavender jumping at the chance to date him when they had reconnected. Hermione had missed her chance.

So what kind of horrible, _horrible_ friend was she! She was having sex with Ron!

It had started innocently enough. Lavender had gotten completely sloshed so Ron took her home early. Hermione had enjoyed the party, but soon enough, everyone was paying their tabs and hailing Muggle cabs, too drunk to Apparate home. Hermione was heading out the door herself when Ron came rushing back in.

"Oh good, you're still here. Lavender thinks she forgot her purse and sent me back to get it."

Hermione looked up at him. "No, I'm actually positive she had it with her when she left. It banged me in the head when you were carrying her out."

Ron looked relieved. "Thank God. You'll vouch for me then when I return home without it?"

"Of course. If she really thinks she's lost it, have her Floo me tomorrow."

Ron studied her. "Most birthday girls wouldn't want Floo calls the morning after their birthday."

Hermione smiled. "Technically they won't birthday girls the morning after, will they?" Then she shrugged. "I had a good time, but I'm really not that drunk. Just enough to make getting home inconvenient."

"From the way you downed my Firewhiskey earlier, I would have thought otherwise."

She shrugged again. "Nope."

Ron smiled. "Come on, then. Let me buy you one more drink. I haven't even had a chance to get you a birthday gift and I'm a horrible friend and need to make up for it."

"Just one?"

"Promise."

Three Firewhiskeys later, the edge of her vision was getting fuzzy.

"…sorry?"

Hermione looked up. They had been discussing his upcoming nuptials and she had trailed off while speaking. "…I forgot what I was saying."

"You were reassuring me that I wouldn't need to empty my Gringotts vault to pay for this wedding."

"Was I? I was lying."

Ron guffawed. "And the truth comes out. I've got to get you drunk more often. How many lies have you successfully told me over the course of the past – what? – eighteen years?"

"Good lord, Ron, I've known you for over half my life."

"Quite the history we've had."

Slowly, they began to reminisce about their Hogwarts days, leading into a discussion of the war, and finally to what happened right after it.

"This is going to sound crazy, but do you remember that kiss? Outside the Room of Requirement? I know it was a long time ago…"

"No, I know." Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"What was that look for?"

"If someone had told me then that more than ten years later you would be engaged to Lavender, I wouldn't believe it."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, I don't know, I just thought things between us would be different after that kiss."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please, you knew that I had always had a huge crush on you." It seemed the alcohol wasn't just affecting her vision, but her filter as well. Things were coming out of her mouth that definitely should not be.

"What?" Ron looked slightly stricken.

"Oh no, I shouldn't have said that. Forget it. Look it was a long time ago, and you're with Lavender now."

Ron remained silent and studied his hands as Hermione valiantly searched for a different topic.

"So how have the Cannons been doing lately?"

Hermione felt the tension slowly dissipate as they moved onto safer conversation. An hour later, Tom, the wizened bartend of the Leaky Cauldron, was waving them out of the establishment. Together they staggered onto the pavement.

"What to share a cab? Your flat is on the way to mine." Ron put his hands in his coat pockets and looked down at her.

"Sure, that sounds perfect, thanks."

They flagged one down and piled into the backseat.

"What did you mean 'it was a long time ago'?" Ron's voice broke the quiet and Hermione looked toward him in the dark.

"I'm not sure I understand the question."

"You said that 'it was a long time ago'. Did you mean your feelings were a long time ago, or the situation itself was?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. "Ron…you're _engaged_. To my _best friend_." Ron remained silent, so Hermione turned her head toward the window in an effort to end the conversation. When the silence became too much for her though, she turned toward him once again and opened her mouth to change the subject.

She never had the chance.

She'd been kissed before. But none of those kissers had been red-haired, blue-eyed men whom she'd had a crush on for almost half her life, and so this kiss blew all those other kisses out of the water. They told the cab driver that sorry, they only needed the one stop, and they stumbled into her apartment building, touching, and tasting, and fumbling with the key.

And when she woke up the next morning warm and snuggled into the very naked chest of that same red-haired, blue-eyed man, she could only begin to realize what she'd done.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh, Hermione, you've gotten yourself in quite the pickle. I tried to stay as canon as possible, what with Ron calling her a 'nightmare' (I even dug up the book to double check), and the troll, and the events in Deathly Hallows. I am going to take creative license on one thing, though. I think being attacked by Fenrir Greyback during the Battle of Hogwarts would have changed Lavender a lot- her looks always played a large part in her attitude and personality, I think - and for the purpose of this story, I need her to stay pretty and perfect and a little bit shallow. So just pretend it never happened (I know, I know, that's practically sacrilege). Thanks for reading! McEs.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione threw herself out of bed, nearly tripping over Ron's trousers in her haste to grab a robe. _Oh dear God, Ron's trousers were on her bedroom floor._

"HERMIONE!" Lavender's shrill voice echoed through her apartment.

"Oh my God!" Hermione was frantic.

"Shite." Ron had woken up. "Okay she's going to wonder where I am. Alright, calm down. I'm going to Apparate over to Harry's and use him as a cover. For all you know, the last you saw of me was when I came back looking for your purse." He buttoned his shirt. "Look, this isn't exactly how I wanted to start the morning. Can we get together for lunch or something? We should probably talk about this."

"HERMIONE?" Lavender's voice seemed to grow louder.

"Fine, owl me later, just go!"

He nodded, grabbed his wand, and turned on the spot. _Crack_.

Hermione took a second to compose herself, and then walked out into the sitting room where Lavender's head was sitting in the fire. "Lav? Are you alright? Did you find your purse?"

"Can I come through?"

"Well…sure." Hermione stepped back as Lavender stalked into the room in a burst of flames.

"That _bastard_ never came home last night. He was with some whore, I know it."

Hermione took a deep breath. Ron had speculated the night before about all the lies she had successfully told him, but to be honest, she was a terrible liar. And to make it worse, she was about to lie to the person most likely to see right through her.

"He never came home? Have you heard from him this morning?"

"No! God, I am _never_ going to forgive him for this." Lavender sighed dramatically and collapsed into a chair at Hermione's kitchen table.

"Alright, breathe, Lav, let me make you a cup of tea." She put the kettle on the stove and had it whistling with a flick of her wand. "You really think he was cheating?"

"Well, I don't know. I never thought he'd have the stones to cheat on me, to be honest."

For one millisecond, Hermione felt irritated, but she quickly brushed it away. "Isn't it more likely that he probably just went for a drink and then overindulged?"

Lavender sipped her tea and looked thoughtful. "Well…it's possible."

"You should go home, Lav. Maybe he's trying to Floo you right now to beg for forgiveness." Hermione couldn't prevent her tone from touching on sarcastic but Lavender didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for calming me down, Hermione. Now I can really tear him a new one when he gets home."

"Uh, sure."

Lavender gave her a hug and walked back to the fireplace. "Oh, and I hope you had a good birthday! Love ya!" With that, she stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

Hermione sat down and played with the rim of Lavender's abandoned cup of tea. With that simple parting birthday wish, Lavender had only dug the knife deeper. In a spurt of energy, Hermione jumped up, went to her bedroom, and ripped the sheets off her bed. Yes, she could have cleaned them by magic, but she had penance to do. Oh, she was going to burn in hell, for true.

For the rest of the morning, she cleaned. It was her own damn luck that the night of her 30th birthday, the night that she become her best friend's fiancé's 'other woman' was a Friday, so she couldn't even go in to work and distract herself. Soon enough, an owl was pecking at her window. She grabbed the envelope, gave the bird a treat and a pat on the head, and sat down to read.

_Hermione-_

_ I know you're probably freaking out right now, but calm down. I talked to Harry. _

_He's slightly peeved off at me, but he said he wouldn't tell Lavender. It turns out that he actually did go out drinking last night, so Ginny won't have to know. I didn't tell him that it was you, though, so don't say anything. Can we still get together for lunch? We need to talk. _

_-Ron._

Hermione set the letter down. For someone who didn't have the 'stones' to cheat, he sure had all his bases covered. She still felt like the worst friend in the world, but she felt less terrified that they were going to be caught. She sent the owl back to Ron, saying lunch would be fine, and suggesting a Muggle café down the street from her flat.

She didn't know what to expect when she got there. A man emaciated by his own grief and regret, maybe. But it was just Ron, the same as he'd always been. She sat down at the table he'd claimed and just looked at him.

"Well. Good morning." He smiled and grabbed a menu.

"We were drunk."

"So we're starting right now, then?" He put the menu back down. "I was hoping we could order first."

"How can you even think about your stomach? I couldn't even eat breakfast this morning I felt so sick."

"You haven't eaten breakfast? All the more reason to order."

"Ron!"

"Hermione, I'm hungry. You're probably hungry too. We can dissect last night all you want after we order."

She slid down in her seat a little. "How can you be so calm about this?"

He tapped his menu. "Like I said. After we order. I'm thinking a burger sounds good right now, what do you think?"

Hermione sullenly grabbed a menu, and when the waitress came around, ordered the first thing that sounded half decent. "Alright you ordered. Can we _please_ talk now?"

"Whatever you say, Hermione." He folded his hands on the table and looked her in the eye. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Gah!" She fisted her hands in her hair and glared at him.

"Okay, that was just to get a rise out of you. I'll stop."

"We were drunk."

"Yes, you did say that before." He looked thoughtful. "I wasn't that drunk."

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? It was an innocent comment."

Hermione was ready to explode. "No. No, it wasn't an innocent comment, because if you weren't that drunk, that means for you it wasn't a drunken mistake so you_ knew_ what you were doing when we…you know." she gestured, hoping he would understand what she was saying.

"…made the beast with two backs?" Ron supplied helpfully.

"Stop it! Stop being so casual about this! You're getting married! It was a _mistake_. We are never going to mention this again, and we are going to continue on with our lives like it never happened. Got it?"

Ron stuck his tongue in his cheek, and looked down at his hands. "Alright."

The next few days, Hermione was still on edge, but it seemed she had nothing to worry about. Lavender seemed to buy Ron's excuse of a night of drinking and Harry didn't bring it up. She was home free. And really, that just made her feel all the worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Did I just oust myself as an American by Ron's desire for a burger? I know my attempt at British slang probably gave it away, but maybe I was fooling some of you? Anyway, the only really British cuisine I'm familiar with is fish and chips. And I couldn't write that without cringing: french fries are french fries. Chips are chips. There is no crossover. Silly Brits. (Aaaaaaand flame.) McEs.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: I did change the rating on this story to M. Things get a little heated in this chapter, and there's some swearing, but nothing too graphic.**

* * *

><p>Ron didn't get escape retribution as easily as Hermione did. Lavender had him sleeping on the couch for at least three days before she 'found it in her heart to forgive him'. Lav had shared with Hermione that Ron was such a loud snorer that she had to kick him at least twice a night to get him to shut up, and was planning on using the three days to catch up on beauty sleep. Personally, Hermione figured that 8 hours of uninterrupted, kick-less sleep was more a gift for Ron than a punishment.<p>

It was funny, though. She hadn't noticed any snoring on her birthday.

But she wasn't supposed to think of that.

Lavender must have come to the same conclusion as Hermione, though, because she signed them up for the thing Ron would probably hate the most: dance lessons. They needed to take them anyway for the wedding, so it might as well be now. But Lavender wouldn't tell Ron that- best to just remind him who was boss.

"Wow, Lavender. That's…rather evil." Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"I know. He'll hate it. It's perfect."

"Well it sounds like you'll have a good time at least."

Lavender's malicious grin suddenly turned a little guilty. "Oh…well…you will too, actually."

Hermione blinked. "Sorry?"

"I know I didn't warn you, but the offer was for two couples."

"Lavender, I'm not a couple." It almost physically pained Hermione to have to admit it out loud.

"Oh, I know. That's why I signed Seamus to be your partner. He's single too."

Hermione opened her mouth but no words came out. "Seamus Finnigan?"

"Of course, Seamus Finnigan. How many Seamuses do you know?"

"Just the one, but…"

"Oh come on, Hermione. He asked me to set you two up at your birthday. What could be more romantic than dancing lessons? Seamus is hot. You can press up against his body! He'd probably even let you grab his arse."

Hermione blushed violently. "Lavender! Like I'm going to do any of that! Alright, I'll do these dance lessons with him, but I can't promise anything will come of it. I've never really thought about him like that."

"Hermione, you probably haven't even really talked to the guy since Hogwarts. Trust me. He's… matured a lot since then. Besides, you can't afford to be choosey. You're thirty now."

Hermione decided to ignore the jab at her age and was surprised to find that Lavender was right. While Seamus still cracked the occasional perverted joke, he was funny and sweet (she never thought she'd say that about _Seamus Finnigan_), and she was generally enjoying the dancing lessons with him.

Good lord was the situation uncomfortable, though. It was the first time Hermione and Ron and really interacted since their ill-fated lunch date – not a date, Hermione corrected in her head – and they were horribly awkward around each other. Lavender didn't seem to notice, but to Hermione's amazement, Seamus did.

"What's up Weasley's arse today?"

She looked over Seamus' shoulder to where Ron and Lavender were trying to learn the waltz and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Really? Because you're acting a little weird today, too."

Hermione mentally took back what she had thought about Seamus being sweet and just crooked an eyebrow at him. He laughed.

"Oh you know that's not how I meant it. You two have never been this quiet around each other, even after Lavender and Ron started dating. Um, the second time. What's going on?"  
>Hermione spit out the first thing that came into her head. "We're fighting." At least it was believable.<p>

"You seemed all right at your birthday party. What are you fighting about?"

"I don't even remember." Still believable.

"Well then, let's just forget about your fight and upstage the happy couple with our amazing dancing skills."

By the end of the night, Hermione was glad that she had trusted Lavender's judgment. Not that she'd really had a choice, but that was beside the point. She had a lot of fun dancing with Seamus, who, surprisingly, was quite light on his feet. He made her laugh with his jeers at Ron and Lavender's attempts, and it had felt good to be in his arms. While she hadn't pressed up against his body or grabbed his arse, she was definitely considering a second date.

If this even counted as a date.

Screw it. For the first time in her life, she wasn't going to fuss over details.

"Seamus!" she called toward his back. He turned and strode back to her with a grin on his face. "I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink sometime?"

"Why, Hermione! Are you propositioning me?"

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't take the piss while I try to ask you out." She smiled.

"Love to. Go out with you, that is. I'll owl you? I'm late."

"No problem. We'll figure something out soon."

* * *

><p>She was having lunch with Harry a few days later when she decided to bring it up.<p>

"So guess who I have a date with this weekend? Seamus Finnigan."

"Jesus, Hermione, if I'd known you'd lowered your standards, I would have set you up with some of the blokes I work with years ago."

"Stop it. He and I were paired up as the second couple in Lavender and Ron's dance lessons, and I actually had a good time."

Harry practically spit out his sandwich. "When did _Seamus Finnigan_ learn to dance?"

"Well he took Lavender to the Yule Ball, didn't he? She's not exactly the type to let her date sit down."

"That's funny, I never pictured her to be high maintenance."

Hermione laughed. She knew she shouldn't say anything. She _shouldn't_. But she couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. "You're right, she is. I know she's my best friend, but it's the truth. That's why it surprised me when she and Ron got back together. I never thought he was the type of guy that was into girls like that." Hermione looked up at the ceiling. What was she _doing_?

Harry eyed her a little warily, but agreed.

Hermione could feel the questions coming. "Well he's happy now. That's all that matters."

Harry nodded again, but seemed a little unsure. He stayed silent for a few moments.

Hermione tried to pull him back into conversation. "So what was so important that we had to meet for lunch? Not that I mind, it's great seeing you, but usually you eat lunch with the Aurors."

Harry's expression brightened and he reached into his pocket. "I needed to tell someone and I know Ron can't keep a secret to save his life."

_Wrong._

"Alright, so what is it?"

Harry handed her a velvet box. She opened it to see a gorgeous engagement ring glinting back at her.

"Harry, I'm flattered, but don't you think Ginny will be a little upset?" He snatched the ring back and she smirked. "I'm kidding. It's absolutely beautiful. I'm so happy for you!"

"I know it's a little soon since Ron just proposed a few weeks ago, but it just feels like the right time. I just want to be with her."

"Really, I think Ginny will be the only one that's surprised. We were all just waiting for you to grow a pair."

He scowled. "I think Seamus is already rubbing off on you."

* * *

><p>Hermione thought she would never see the day. She was honestly enjoying her date with Seamus. They had gone to a Muggle amusement park, of all places. As Ron and Lavender were both purebloods, and since Harry had never really had the chance to experience fun in the Muggle world, it was rare to be on such an outing. She laughed as Seamus explained the difficulties of having a Muggle father and a mother who was a witch as they stood in line for the Ferris Wheel.<p>

"Mam told him a few months before I was born. After they got married, though. I'm not sure how she managed to keep it from him for so long. That's why he was so upset. She says he disappeared for a few days after she told him, but he came back. Said he loved her and that they could move past it. I'd catch him waving her wand around every so often, trying to get something to happen. Poor bloke. Almost took his own eye out, once."

Their turn came and they clambered into the passenger car and sat down. She felt herself slowly rising as the wheel turned, the car swinging to a slow stop near the top. She felt Seamus looking at her, so she turned her head and saw him slowly lean in.

The moment was perfect. They were kissing at the top of the Ferris Wheel, and he was funny and handsome, and his eyes were a very pretty brown and the color of his hair didn't make her eyes hurt if she stared at it for too long.

And it was all so wrong.

She didn't feel anything. _Nothing_. Actually she felt a little pain because his five o'clock shadow was growing in with a vengeance and it was rubbing her skin in the most uncomfortable way. God, she was thinking too much. Maybe if she just relaxed, she could enjoy it.

Relax. Don't think.

Bloody hell, this wasn't working. She pulled away.

"Blimey, Granger, had I known you kissed like that at Hogwarts I woulda been all over you!"

She smiled back at him, unsure what to say. The Ferris Wheel finished it's rotation and they climbed out. "I'm feeling a little queasy… I think the food here might have done me in. Mind if we cut tonight short?"

"Only if you promise to make it up to me by coming out with me again." He smiled and they left the park.

* * *

><p>Hermione had gone on two more dates with Seamus. She knew she was being a horrible person for stringing him along, but hell. She was a horrible person already, and she needed to get over Ron. Maybe spending enough time with Seamus would do the trick.<p>

She and Seamus were attending Harry and Ginny's engagement party together. Harry had finally gotten the nerve to propose, actually being cut off by Ginny's resounding "YES" before he could even finish his prepared speech. Everyone found them to be the most sickeningly adorable couple.

"I'll go get you a drink." Seamus disappeared to Harry and Ginny's kitchen, leaving Hermione to fight her way through the crowd in an attempt to find a familiar face. It seemed the Chosen One's engagement was turning into quite a big to-do.

Ron and Lavender appeared in the crush and she pushed toward them. Lavender was talking with some of her coworkers at _Witch Weekly_ and Ron was standing around looking bored. She tried to ignore how good he looked.

"All right?" she said breathlessly. "I had no idea there would be this many people here."

"Reminds me a bit of your birthday."

Hermione's eyes flashed to Ron's, surprised that he would make a comment so closely related to something they had promised to never speak of again.

"Tell me about it." Harry appeared next to them. "I just wanted a _small party_. Friends and family only. People just keep showing up!" He made a frustrated sound in his throat and took a sip of his drink.

"Well just imagine how the wedding itself will be! You'll need bouncers!" Hermione laughed.

"Believe me, I plan on it. I'm going to go search for my fiancé. If you don't see or hear from me in two hours, I'm stuck in a corner somewhere with some complete arse-lickers who won't let me leave the conversation. Come save me."

"Anything you need, Chosen One!" Ron called after his retreating back.

"Hermione, you look so pretty in that dress!" Lavender had finished her conversation with her coworkers and had turned to say hello.

"Thanks, Lavender, that's nice of you to say."

"…Well? How do I look?"

Hermione rolled her eyes a little. "Gorgeous, as always, Lav."

Lavender smiled and patted her hair. "So I heard you and Seamus went on your third date. How'd it go?" She nudged Hermione's arm and winked.

"Fine…stop it, Lav, why do you keep elbowing me?"

"Oh, _you know_. How'd _it _go?"

Hermione felt Ron stiffen slightly. "The date was fun. I don't know why you keep looking at me like that."

"Come on, Hermione! It was your third date!"

She slowly glanced toward Ron and then back to Lavender. "I'm not following."

"Good lord, Hermione, how would you have ever survived dating without me? The third date rule. Where you put out at the end of the date. So how was he? I heard he has a huge cock."

"Lavender, cut it out," Ron broke in.

"Ron, I am her best friend. I have the right to question my best friend about her sexual experiences…"

Seamus finally found her – what perfect timing – and together they abandoned the arguing couple.

It wasn't until a few hours later, when Seamus had run to the loo, that she saw Ron again.

He walked up to her, frowning. Unfortunately, at the same moment, someone behind her jostled her so hard that she spilled her drink all down the front of her dress.

Ron grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen. "Come on we can wash it out."

"Ron…I have my wand. It'll be fine." He ignored her and continued pulling her behind him.

The room was almost empty except for a few stragglers who were wandering around in search of drinks.

He started frowning at her again, and she felt a spark of irritation. "What? Why are looking at me like that?"

"Did you sleep with him?"

Hermione was taken aback, cocked her head, and decided she wanted to be angry. She was going to ignore the little thrill she felt- _he was jealous!_ "Excuse me? What right do you have to ask me that?"

Ron looked around, noticing as some of the people around turned their way as her volume increased in preparation for an argument. So he grabbed her wrist again, this time pushing her into a broom cupboard.

"_What do you think you're doing!_" Hermione was livid.

"_Did you sleep with Seamus, or not?"_ Try as they might to keep their voices low, they were Ron and Hermione and their arguments were not meant to be had in hushed whispers.

"_No_. Is that what you want to hear? Are you _happy now_? I can't even _kiss_ him because of one stupid kiss in a cab with you that had _no meaning _because you're _engaged_..."

He cut her off. He seemed to be making a habit of it

And she absolutely loved it.

It was the complete opposite of that first date with Seamus. They were in a broom cupboard, and she had a drink stain growing cold down the front of her body and he was _engaged to her best friend._ Everything was wrong. But this feeling was irresistible and she just couldn't stop.

Suddenly, her knickers were down and Ron's fingers were inside her. The breath caught in her throat as she lost all feeling in her legs, and all she could concentrate on was how _fucking fantastic_ it felt.

"Oh God." She wasn't even sure who had moaned it. There was a frenzy of activity as they attempted to shed their clothing as quickly as possible.

Someone giggled outside the door and they froze. The handle slowly turned and Ron unceremoniously shoved her into the darkest corner of the cupboard. She tried to silently dress without drawing attention to herself.

"Shhh…we have to be quick. The people here are going to start noticing if we disappear for too long…" The door opened and Ginny was cut off by the sight of her brother, standing in nothing but his pants with his trousers bagging around his ankles.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Bleedin' hell, Harry, what are _you_ doing here?"

"It's our flat! We can be wherever we want to be!"

"Jesus! You two were going to shag in a fecking broom cupboard! That's disgusting!"

"Bloody hypocrite! You were halfway into shagging in a fecking broom cupboard!"

Ginny piped up. "Be quiet, you lot, or we're all going to get caught. And now none of us will be getting any. You can come out now, Lavender, there's no use hiding- we caught you."

Hermione had no choice but to step out of the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I really wanted Hermione to respond with "That's what she said" after the last line of her and Harry's lunch conversation, but I thought she'd be the kind of person who would turn her nose up at such undignified bile. So I put it here, proof that I am not. McEs.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Ginny frog-marched Ron and Hermione, still rumpled and blushing, into Harry's office. Ginny started. "Alright. We cannot hash through this right now, as we've got about half the city's occupants in my living room. But we will be talking later. You two will go back out into that party and pretend nothing is wrong. Do you hear me?"

Hermione and Ron sat, shame-faced and feeling like scolded children. It was surprising the resemblance Ginny and her mother shared. They nodded, stood, and left without a word.

Hermione was absolutely mortified. What had they been thinking? They were at a large party! Which included Lavender! They were _lucky _to have been caught by Harry and Ginny. It could have been anyone opening that door.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then found interest in any other thing in near sight. "Well…guess I'll talk to later."

"Yeah, see you," Hermione muttered before fleeing.

"Hermione, there you are!" Lavender and Seamus stood together before Hermione practically barged right through them. "I was wondering where you had gotten. Have you seen Ron? I'm ready to leave."

"N-no." Hermione couldn't think of anything to add.

"Are you ready to go as well?" Seamus looked at her expectantly. "It seems the party's dying down now."

"Alright." She needed to get out. She needed to breathe and calm down. She and Seamus Apparated back to her flat and he stood at the door expectantly. "Um. You can come in, if you like."

He smiled and she pushed the door open. After ten minutes of awkward conversation, she was startled by an owl pecking at her window.

_Hermione-_

_ I'VE "LOST MY ENGAGEMENT RING", SO YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE AND HELP ME __**FIND IT**__. RON'S COMING, TOO. YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES BEFORE I COME AND FIND YOU._

_-Ginny_.

Hermione looked up at Seamus. "Sorry, Seamus, I have to go. Seems that Ginny lost her engagement ring in all the fuss of the party, and she wants me to go help her look."

Seamus' smile seemed to wilt. "Do you want me to come along?"

"No, I think between the two of us, we should be alright."

"Well…do you want me to wait here, then?"

Hermione's conversation with Lavender about the Third Date Rule flashed through her head. "Um, it could take awhile. I'll owl you tomorrow?"

He sighed and stood. "Alright. Have a good night."

"Bye." She closed the door and leaned back against it. How could she have let herself almost make that mistake again? How could she have betrayed Lavender like that? She straightened her shoulders. She was not the one at fault here. Ron was the one who had pulled her away from the crowd and pushed her into the broom cupboard. _He _had kissed _her_, and he was the one who had initiated…all the other stuff. Could she really be blamed for not being able to resist him? Damn that man and his stupid Weasley charm. And sex appeal.

She Flooed back to Harry and Ginny's flat before she could let her mind wander much further.

Harry and Ginny were both standing with their arms crossed, and Ron was slumped on the sofa. Hermione grabbed the armchair furthest from him, hoping it wasn't too obvious.

"What did you two think you were doing? Ron, you're engaged. Hermione, Lavender is you best friend! How could you have let this happen?" Ginny sputtered.

"We just…weren't thinking." Ron replied sullenly.

"Ron, you can't even use that excuse. I've heard it before and I didn't even believe it then because you- "

"What do you mean, 'you've heard it before'?" Ginny cut Harry off in the middle of his sentence. Ron glared at Harry, who looked slightly apologetic, before turning to Ginny.

"The morning after Hermione's birthday party, Ron asked me to say that he had been out drinking with me."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Where was he really?"

"Oi! This is my life, and you two have no right to just barge in on my business!"

Hermione could see Harry's resolve set. "Really? Because I happen to remember 'barging in on your business' not an hour ago and you _gave_ me the right when you nearly shagged Hermione in my flat!"

Hermione decided to defend herself. "Alright, alright, just stop. It was…an accident. It's never going to happen again."

"Oh my God, he was with you wasn't he?" Ginny pointed at Hermione, eyes wide.

Hermione paused. "Isn't that what we're talking about?"

"No, no, no. The night of your birthday. He asked Harry to cover for him. He was with you."

Hermione blushed, unable to lie. Looking at Ron, she found him in a similar state. The lack of response seemed to infuriate Harry.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing, Ron? Hermione is not some slag and she doesn't deserve to be molested in broom cupboards. You are getting married soon, and you had better sort out your priorities because I can practically guarantee that this is going to happen again. The sexual tension between you two…that has _always _been between you two is enough to make my head explode, and Lavender is an innocent bystander. You had better figure out what you want and then stick by it. Fast." He took a deep breath and seemed to calm down. "Ginny and I are going to bed. Feel free to stick around, but either way, you had better have a solution by the end of the night." He grabbed Ginny's hand, and they walked out of the room.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked at Ron. "Would you like to go back to mine to talk? I don't really want to stay here any longer."

Ron's eyes flashed. "Seamus won't be there?"

How could this man have such an effect on her? One minute he was making her forget her own name in a broom cupboard and the next he was making her want to punch him. "You know what? Nevermind. I'll see you around." She stepped into the fireplace and landed in her living room. Ron appeared right behind her.

"Alright, I'm sorry, but dammit, Hermione. I can't see you being with Seamus bloody Finnigan right in front of me, and I definitely can't hear Lavender speculate on the sex life between you two. I can't get you out of my head."

"You have a guilty conscience, Ron. You just... feel guilty."

"No, I don't." Ron ran a hand through his hair. "You keep saying this was a mistake, but I don't feel guilty. I don't regret it."

Hermione was shocked. "Wh-what?"

"The morning after – when we had lunch? – I was prepared to tell you that. But you completely beat me to the punch and made me promise never to say anything about it again. So I figured you didn't feel the same way, and I kept my mouth shut."

"I don't."

His mouth fell into a straight line. "You don't?"

"Of course I don't! How can you not feel guilty? We are hurting Lavender. It's practically killing me."

"Hermione, don't think about Lavender."

"But – "

"No. This isn't about her. It's about you and me. So tell me. What do you want? We can go back to pretending this never happened, if that's what you honestly want. But the way you responded in the broom cupboard makes me think otherwise. Tell me what you want."

Hermione stopped thinking about the consequences, and she stopped thinking about Lavender. For the first time since the situation started, she was going to make a clear-headed decision, because she wasn't drunk, she wasn't horny. Okay well she was still a little horny, but it was at the back of her mind.

She wanted Ron, because he made her happy. That is, when he wasn't making her very, very angry.

But…even that wasn't correct, was it? Could she honestly say that she didn't feel a small spark of contentment when they were having a blazing row, and his eyes shot fire, and his face turned the same color as his hair? She loved the _challenge_ that Ron provided. He made her think while he was making her lose her tightly held control. Was she able to say that about anyone else? No. She wasn't.

"You. I want you."

He took a step toward her before stopping himself. She knew what he wanted. Besides that kiss from years ago in the heat of battle, he had initiated everything between them. He wanted her to make the effort. She walked right up to him, and stood on her tiptoes, before pressing her mouth to his.

She could accept ending up in hell as long as the path there continued to feel so _good_.

**Author's Note: As I was writing the last scene, "Somewhere Only We Know" started playing on my iTunes, which I had bought after hearing it in the movie **_**He's Just Not That Into You**_**, at the point where Ginnifer Goodwin's character gets a happy ending. And since Goodwin plays Rachel, Hermione's equivalent, in the movie **_**Something Borrowed**_**, I took it as a good sign. McEs.**


	6. Chapter 6

They hadn't gone any farther that night. Sure they snogged on the couch for a long time – a long, long time – but Hermione wanted to convince herself that this was an honest-to-goodness relationship, and there was no way she could do that if she slept with him the "first time" they kissed. She was going to forget what had happened on her birthday, and in the broom cupboard, because they no longer mattered. So they no longer existed to her.

So, right. No sex, not yet.

But Lavender's Third Date Rule had certainly come in handy.

Ron ended up having to "work late" a lot in the next month, but Lavender never seemed to notice. Ron would go to Hermione's flat; they would eat dinner, and then just spend time together. The first few times were a little stilted. They had never spent time together, doing average things, as a couple, and were at a loss for what to do since they had such different tastes. They actually ended up playing a lot of wizard's chess, which turned into betting for secrets, which turned into betting for kisses, which turned into betting for pieces of clothing.

Hermione had such a fondness for the game.

Even though she lost almost every single time.

Although she found after losing a few games, she would slowly start to win, as Ron's concentration was drawn…elsewhere.

For the first time in a long time, Hermione could easily admit that she was happy. She couldn't help but wish that she and Ron could go out together, but the fame they both still had from the war made it impossible. So she would take what she could get, for however long she could have it.

She found that difficult to remember, though, whenever she was with Lavender. Her best friend's gullibility made Hermione's heart twist painfully.

"Ron was working late again last night. I swear, he had better be getting a raise or promotion soon. He works so hard."

Hermione and Lavender were out shopping for Save the Date cards for the wedding. The irony was enough to keep Hermione's guilt tampered down after Lavender's quip about Ron's work ethic.

"What do you think about these, Lavender? They're elegant and pretty."

"No. They're too simple. I want something eye-catching, something no one else will have."

Hermione mentally sighed. "They're just Save the Dates, Lav. You don't need to blow the bank before the actual wedding. And these aren't even the actual invitations. You don't know the color scheme or the theme you want for the wedding yet. I wouldn't put too much thought into this."

Lavender just huffed and continued sorting through the cards. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. "Hermione? I have to tell you something. I've been trying all afternoon to… get it off my chest."

Hermione froze. "Oh, yeah? What about?"

Lavender made eye contact with Hermione before looking back at the cards. "How have things been between you and Seamus?"

Hermione frowned. This was not the direction she was expecting. "Alright, I suppose." In actuality, there was nothing between her and Seamus anymore. He had sent her a few letters, asking for another date, but she had deflected them, saying she was busy with work.

Lavender looked nervous. "Well, here's the thing." She stopped again before turning toward Hermione fully. "I slept with him."

Hermione's mouth gaped open. If there was one thing in the world that she hadn't expected Lavender to say, this was it. She couldn't form a response.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I know you like him, but it was just the one time, I promise."

"When?"

"After our dance lessons. Do you remember at your birthday when Ron wouldn't dance with me? Well I actually _did _go find Seamus. We caught up, and he just wanted to talk a bit more. So I told Ron I was meeting some friends from work, but Seamus and I met for drinks. We got drunk, and I just couldn't stop myself. I'm so, so, sorry."

In a flash, Hermione remembered Seamus' parting words after she had first asked him out: "Love to. Go out with you, that is. I'll owl you? I'm late." Apparently, late for drinks with Lavender.

"Then why did you push him on me? You kept going on about how much he had changed and how I didn't know the real him anymore. You said he had asked you to set me up with him!" Hermione had absolutely no right to be hurt. She had decided long before she and Ron had even gotten together that she didn't like Seamus in that way. With good reason, it seemed. What kind of sleazeball sleeps with a girl and then kisses the girl's best friend on a Ferris Wheel four nights later?

"Hermione, I swear he did. And he has grown up, hasn't he? We agreed that night that it wouldn't happen again, and when I found out that he had started dating you, I swore to myself I would tell you. I'm so sorry that it took me this long to admit it, but I was scared of how you would react. I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship."

Hermione had to get out of there. She was going to start crying. The guilt was choking her- she couldn't bear the sincerity in Lavender's voice. "It's fine, Lav." She rushed out of the store, hearing Lavender call her name. She Apparated to her apartment and collapsed onto the couch, putting her head in her hands. Unfortunately, her best friend knew just where to find her, and Lavender appeared in a heartbeat, desperation on her face.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. If you can never forgive me, I understand. But please, I am begging you. _Please, don't tell Ron_. I can never apologize enough, but I love him, and I don't want to lose him because of one stupid mistake that will never _ever_ happen again. _Please_."

Oh God, now she felt worse. She stood and gave Lavender a hug, which was quickly returned. "It's okay. Don't worry. I forgive you- I know _all_ about stupid mistakes. Technically Seamus and I weren't even dating yet, so don't worry yourself to death that I feel betrayed. I'm a little hurt, but it's more Seamus' fault then yours. I won't say anything to Ron. I promise."

Lavender started crying. "Hermione, you are my best friend in the whole world. I am so sorry." Together, they fell onto the sofa, arms still around the other, heads touching.

"I know."

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning to Lavender sighing and cuddling with more of the blanket. She had demanded a sleepover after the two had calmed down. "It'll be just like we're back at Hogwarts. Come on, please?"<p>

Hermione didn't have the strength to deny Lavender anything. This had to end. She couldn't do this to Lavender anymore. She was going to break it off with Ron. Tonight. It was Halloween and a bunch of people were going to the Leaky to celebrate. She would do it there. He wouldn't be able to convince her to change her mind as long as they were in public. And as long as she avoided broom cupboards.

She would never tell Lavender. Hermione didn't care about Seamus. It didn't hurt to find out that Lav had slept with him. It would _kill_ Lavender to find out about what Hermione had done.

"Mmm… Hermione? You awake?" Lavender mumbled before opening her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

Lavender smiled. "Thanks for letting me sleep over."

"Anytime."

"Last night really reminded me of school. It made me appreciate how we've never lost touch." Lavender rolled to her side to look at Hermione. "Did you know I haven't even seen Parvarti in a year?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." She rolled back onto her back. "Promise we'll never be like that?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I don't think I've been portraying the HermioneLavender friendship enough until now. We've seen the slightly bitchy side of Lavender- nothing new, we can see that in almost any Lavender/Ron - Ron/Hermione fanfic. But in this story, these two girls have practically grown up together. Hermione is used to Lavender's faults, and Lavender, yes, does take advantage of Hermione sometimes, but loves her all the same. The whole point of the conflict is Hermione deciding which she values more: Lavender's friendship or Ron's love, and I think it's been a little one-sided until now. McEs**

**P.S. Shameless plug - I finished a new one-shot late last night, but I must have literally submitted it a minute before Aug 16 became Aug 17, so I'm pretty sure it's piled under a bunch of new submissions from today. If you could check it out and let me know what you think, I'd appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione told herself she could do it. She could break things off with him. But, she admitted, it was much easier to keep a strong resolve when he wasn't standing right next to her, looking so absolutely delicious.

Now that Hermione decided she wanted to end it, she found herself studying Ron and his relationship with Lavender. She had never noticed how physical they were with each other. Nothing outrageous, not even close, but just enough to always remind the other that they were there. Ron and Lavender were currently standing across the room with their backs to Hermione, chatting with a few people. As Hermione watched, Lavender lifted her hand, and slipped her pointer finger into the back pocket of Ron's jeans. Just slightly. She gave a little tug, pulling his jeans down the tiniest bit. Ron never broke off his conversation, never even turned to look at Lavender, but his hand started moving too, almost subconsciously. His arm went around her shoulder, playing with the dangly earring she wore on the ear closest to his hand.

This should be making her decision so much simpler. Look at how easily they showed affection, how simple it was for them to be together. But dear Merlin, instead it just made her see red. How could she decide that she couldn't have Ron when she had never had the chance to be with him like that? Out in public, unafraid, instead of hiding behind locked doors?

She turned toward the bar, asking for another drink, and to make it strong, please. It was just her luck that Ron and Lavender chose that moment to plop themselves down at the bar as well. The bar was crowded, and they didn't notice her, but she was close enough to overhear them, if she wished.

Oh, she wished.

They were in the middle of a conversation, and she turned her head slightly to listen in.

"…that's not what he was said! God, Ron, don't you remember the conversation at all?"

Ron grinned broadly. "It was a year ago! And why would I want to remember any conversation that involved a bloke sexually harassing me? It was mortifying!"

Lavender leaned into him. "He probably saw what I'm seeing."

"And what's that?"

"A right sexy man, that's what."

Their heads bent close together, but Hermione had had enough. She swung from the bar stool, and dove out into the crowd. She wanted to get her mind off Ron Weasley and she wanted it now.

Seamus appeared next to her. She looked up at the ceiling, unsure if she should be thanking God or cursing him.

"Oh, Hermione! Haven't seen you in awhile." Hermione could detect a little bitterness in Seamus' tone, but she couldn't exactly blame him. They had gone on a few perfectly pleasant dates, and she could not give a decent reason for her disappearing act.

"Seamus, I'm sorry. I've been pretty much off the grid for the past month. Work has been terrible, I've had loads of new cases…" She trailed off, unable to supply proof to that utter lie.

"Ah, don't worry. We're here tonight, right?" He clinked his glass against hers.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ron and Lavender still at the bar, engaged in a thorough snog.

She looked at Seamus, funny, handsome, _single_, Seamus. "Right." She smiled.

It was two hours, and quite a few more drinks later when she found she was kissing him. It was quite a surprise, really. Ron's kisses always had her brain's full attention, sometimes to the point that she couldn't remember basic facts about herself, but here she was, again, kissing Seamus, and, again, really wishing she weren't kissing Seamus.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a stormy-looking Ron pulled them apart, grabbed her by the upper arm, and muttered, "Lavender needs you" through his teeth.

If he was pulling her to a broom cupboard, she was sincerely going to blow her top.

He pushed her into the women's loo instead.

"Ron, I swear to God, if manhandling me like this is going to become a habit I can tell you right now, you will lose any and all felling in your bollocks very, very quickly."

Ron didn't seem to hear her. "You kissed him! You can't _kiss_ him!"

The red she had been seeing turned into a haze that practically obscured her vision. "And what of it, huh? You have Lavender to cuddle with at the bar, but I'm still lonely, and I just turned _thirty_! I'm sure you'd just love to have me in a fit of depression, pining after you, but I've got a life and an image to maintain, and I refuse to ignore the attention of good-looking men just because you don't like it. _Especially _because you are being a hypocrite! How many times tonight have I had to watch you and Lavender slobber all over each other? God, I'm back in sixth year and I bloody _can't look away_!"

Ron's eyes changed. She recognized that look.

He leaned in, eyes on her mouth.

Hermione smashed her hand into his face in an attempt to stop him. "Did we just go back in time? Are we back in the broom cupboard at Harry and Ginny's flat? We had better be, Ron, because I _know_ you did not just try to kiss me."

They heard a loud knock on the door. "Is anyone in there? A queue's forming, and one of the women looks…ill…." Retching noises could be heard.

Ron unlocked the door, grabbed Hermione's hand, and Apparated the two of them into the alley beside the bar.

Hermione tugged her hand from his. "You know, it's generally polite to warn someone when you're going to do that."

"Well I've never been generally polite."

"You're right, 'insensitive prat' is your default."

"Are you going to let me try and defend myself?"

She looked around. "You brought me to a dirty alley. You're not off to a good start."

Ron's expression turned serious. "I need to tell you something."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tapped a foot. "Again, if this is your personal defense, I would suggest hiring a lawyer."

"I love you."

Hermione's heart rolled in her chest. "Don't say that!"

Ron's face became expressionless.

"You cannot say 'I love you' for the first time when I am angry at you! I will always remember this and think 'Yeah, Ron told me he loved me about two minutes after I seriously considered punching him in the face.' _Do not _say you love me."

Ron smirked. "Alright, how about I say this instead?" He cleared his throat, the serious look returning to his face. "Hermione, the past month has been the best one of my entire life. I never knew I could feel this much for one person – what with me having the emotion range of teaspoon and all – " He gave a half-laugh, rubbing his hand through his hair. "I like literally everything about you. How a woman that is so gorgeous can be such a good person. How your smile makes me so happy, no matter what mood I'm in" He made a wild gesture. "How your hair looks exactly the same – wild – when we're either arguing or making love."

Hermione was stunned, and all she could think to say was, "Is that why you like to rile me up so much?"

"Now, yes. I never knew that before your birthday, did I? All I knew during school was that your hair was fascinating." He laughed, then swallowed hard. "Hermione, it's never been like this with Lavender. I'm so sorry you had to watch all that tonight. I don't know why, but today she's been really… _clingy_.I've honestly been trying to find you all night, but she won't let me out of her sights. She's probably wondering where I am now."

Hermione didn't need to be a psychologist to figure that one out. Lavender's guilt about cheating was coming back in full force.

"Hermione, can I please say it now?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I love you."

She practically breathed it in, letting it be a salve to all the hurt feelings she had gotten as the night went on, letting it overcast everything she had been planning on telling him tonight.

She put her arms around his neck, stood on tiptoe – the man was so wondrously _tall_ – and then they were kissing, yes, in a dirty alley, but in public all the same. Where anyone could walk around the corner at any time, and spot them. Hermione found she didn't care.

She pulled back slightly. "We should probably go back inside."

He instead pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. "I don't wanna."

She reached behind her, unhooked his arms, and separated them fully. "Come on."

As soon as they stepped through the doorway, Lavender pounced on them. "There you are, Ron! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry, Lavender. I was feeling really warm and wanted to step outside for a bit, so Ron said he's keep me company."

"Aww, you're so thoughtful, Ron!"

Ginny appeared next to her, face hard, and said, "I need to talk to you" before pulling her away.

Was she limited to a life where Weasleys would practically rip her arm off in anger while pulling her through crowds? Because it was definitely starting to seem that way.

She stopped at a secluded table in the back of the room, half hidden by a very dead-looking fern. She pushed Hermione into a seat before taking the one directly across from her and leaning in closely so as not to be overheard.

"Hermione, what are you doing? I saw Ron pulling you down the corridor leading to the lavatories and then you two weren't seen until now, almost – she looked at the wall clock – half an hour later, coming in from _outside_."

Hermione didn't have an answer, so she chose to study her folded hands instead.

"Look, I am thrilled that you two have finally worked it out, I am. I've never seen Ron looking this happy. But you are not the kind of person to be okay with having a relationship completely in the shadows. I saw some of the looks you were giving him and Lavender tonight. I'd feel the same – I don't know what they hell Ron thought he was doing – but it was clear that you were jealous. This can't go on much longer. Soon I'm not the only one who's going to figure out why you're glaring at your best friend."

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "You're preaching to the choir, Ginny, honestly. I had every intention of breaking up with him tonight, but he said some very… convincing things to me just now. I thought I had it all figured out, but now I'm more confused than ever."

"You need a deadline. You've always been a hard worker, of course, but you need to be able to see the point of doing something before you do it. Right now, all choosing will do is hurt someone, whether it be Lavender or Ron. So you need a deadline."

"What good will a deadline be?"

Ginny's jaw was set. "If you don't figure it out by then, I'll tell Lavender the truth."

Hermione gaped, a little hurt, but she couldn't help feel the tiniest bit relieved by Ginny's words. She had been completely correct; Hermione needed help forcing herself to choose.

"Christmas. That's you're deadline."

Hermione immediately frowned. "Ginny, I really don't want to ruin everyone's holiday." Besides that was _way_ too soon. "How about… March."

"And have you possibly ruining Ron's 30th birthday? No. Besides, that's ages away. You'll get complacent. January."

Hermione internally shook her head. How could she have forgotten Ron' birthday? "February."

Ginny threw her hands up. "Fine! But the farther away it is, the harder it's going to be for you to make a clean break. February 1st. That's your deadline."

"February 1st," Hermione agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Annnd Hermione's internal see-saw just tipped the other way, hard.<strong>

**Also – the line "I like literally everything about you" is taken directly from the book. It was too adorable not to use. McEs.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione walked into the little café, where she had agreed to have lunch with Lavender. It was a week after Halloween, and Hermione was practically floating on air, Ron's 'I love you' still keeping her buoyant. As she looked for Lavender, though, her eyes met, not her best friend's, but Ron's. Ron frowned, and Lavender, who was sitting across from him, turned and saw her. "Oh there you are, Hermione, I was beginning to wonder."

"I didn't know Ron was eating with us."

"Surprise. Sit down – I have a few things I need to say to you both."

She sat, a little heavily. "Alright. What do you need to talk about?"

"I think you both know."

Hermione and Ron simultaneously looked at each other, then back at Lavender.

"No? Alright, I'll just tell you. All the ladies down at Witch Weekly know about this little… love-triangle we've got going on here, and they've advised me on what to do. I am here to tell you both that it will be all right."

Hermione was horrified and couldn't respond, her heart lodged in her throat. Ron, too, stayed silent.

"Still nothing? You two are both so stubborn, I swear. Fine. I know you're both worried about what will happen when Ron and I get married, but I promise, that I won't ignore either of you."

Hermione swallowed, and her heart seemed to return to its normal place. "I don't follow."

"Well that's what's going on isn't it? You two were so weird around each other on Halloween. You're both just worried, right? That you'll have to share me? That _is _what's going on, isn't it?"

Hermione didn't even have to look at Ron. "Yes."

"Yup."

"Absolutely."

"You caught us."

Lavender looked mollified. "So I'm telling you now- yes, you will have to share me, but I promise to be as fair as possible."

"We appreciate that, Lavender, thank you."

"Anyway, moving on. Since you're both here – "

"Lavender you _asked_ us both to be here."

" – I'll tell you now. I'm being sent to Paris for an extended weekend! Witch Weekly wants me to do an article about Christmas in Paris, so, Ron, we get an all-expense-paid vacation! In _Paris_!"

Ron sighed. "Lav, you _know_ how much work I've been having lately."

"But it's the weekend!"

"Being an Auror doesn't stop on weekends. I'm sorry, but I can't go."

Hermione couldn't help but feel the happiness bubbling up inside of her. Ron _had_ to be lying. He _had_ to be, because he hadn't been working all that overtime, had he? The only thing he'd been having to do was… well… her.

Oh, God, she didn't mean it like_ that_.

Fine, she did. She was proud of it.

Lavender pouted. "Isn't there _any _way I can convince you?" she batted her eyes seductively, and Hermione practically gagged on her lunch.

"Lavender, I can't," Ron said in a firm tone.

"Alright, fine." But, the rest of the lunch, she kept embellishing on the wonders of Paris at Christmastime, and glancing hopefully at Ron.

Ron stayed silent. Hermione smiled.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye! Have a great time in Paris!"<p>

"I will. Take care of Ron for me. Even after all these years, he can't cook to save his life."

"Oh I _will_."

Lavender left and Hermione immediately sent the owl out with a letter saying containing only three words:

_ Get over here._

Ron appeared in her fireplace two minutes later. "Is this a booty call?" He looked thrilled.

Hermione didn't even bother playing coy. The four day countdown had begun, and she wanted him naked as quickly as she could get him. "Yes. Take your pants off. Now."

Two hours later, and Hermione was waking to a glorious sight: a stretch of freckled naked back. She lifted her hand and started tracing shapes, using the little dots as guides. Finally, she gave it up as a bad job, and leaned in to kiss him on the shoulder.

It was the first time she had woken up next to him since her birthday, and she was enjoying the experience a lot more this time.

He groaned and rolled over, reaching for her and pulling her on top of him. She settled, and plopped her chin to his chest.

"I wish it could always be like this."

She didn't know who had murmured it, but she fully agreed with the sentiment. Falling asleep and waking up next to someone you loved – for she had finally admitted it, yes, in the throes of passion, but Ron hadn't minded – seemed so much more intimate than anything they had been doing in the past month.

And, admittedly, they'd been doing a lot.

"I want to take you out to dinner."

Her eyes met his. "Ron…"

"I know what you're thinking, but I've worked it all out. We can find somewhere in the middle of Muggle London. Besides, I want to see you all dressed up for me, and me alone. I want to hold your hand as we walk down the street."

She couldn't resist that argument. There was a small chance they could still get caught, but she wanted to risk it.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>It was Friday night, and Hermione was going on a date with a man she really, really wanted to go on a date with. It was the first time she and Ron had left her bed since Wednesday night, except to eat (which was a necessity in life, according to Ron) and go to work (which was not).<p>

Ron had gone home to get changed, and she was anxiously waiting his return. She had donned her favorite black dress, which gave a modest hint of cleavage but dipped low in the back, and decided, rather than tame her curls, to enlarge them. She stared hard in the mirror. Ron had said her hair looked the same when she was arguing and making love, and she was _this_ close to yelling at herself in the mirror to see if it would achieve the desired effect.

Instead she just grabbed some mousse.

She was putting in her earrings when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Ron, looking handsome in his suit, holding a bouquet of flowers.

He smiled. "I wanted to do this right, and the guy always shows up on the pretty girl's doorstep with flowers." He handed them to her.

She buried her face in them and inhaled deeply. She had surprised herself by the action; it was such a _girly_ thing to do. "Thank you, they're gorgeous. Come on it. Let me find a vase for these."

She turned and heard Ron inhale sharply. "Hermione…you're _hair_."

Turning back to him, she held a worried hand to it. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Oh my _God_." His hands were suddenly tangled in it, and his mouth was pressed to her's. A few long moments later and he released her. "Sorry. But it's so wild right now…reminded me of how it looks…" he trailed off.

"That's what I was aiming for." She smirked.

"Wench. Ready to go? We might have to walk a bit since we can't Apparate right to the restaurant."

"Sounds perfect."

She Side-Along Apparated with him, and they ended up in a dark alley. "You are a man of strange tastes. Broom cupboards, loos, alleyways…"

He laughed and guided her in the right direction. They walked for a few minutes before she felt the brush of his hand against hers. She smiled, letting him interlock their fingers. She looked up at him, and he was grinning just as brightly as she was. His thumb brushed her knuckle, and she couldn't stop staring at their hands. How her slightly tanned skin looked so much darker against his pale one. It was intoxicating.

A few blocks later and they were at the restaurant. She disappointedly let go of his hand, but was quickly taken in by the quiet atmosphere enveloping her. She looked around, drinking it in. The tables were covered in white linens, the lighting was dim, and the walls… were covered in books?

"It used to be a library," she heard Ron whisper in her ear. "I found it accidentally, and then read up on it a little because I knew you'd be interested."

"You did research for me?"

He looked proud. "I did."

She flushed. It was practically better than a compliment. "Go on, then."

"It was a privately owned library that used to be owned by some billionaire in the late fifties. Apparently he was as much of a bookworm as you." He grinned down at her.

"A privately owned library?" Her voice was filled with awe.

"I knew you'd like that bit. Anyway, when the man died, the library was passed down to his oldest son, who had no appreciation for books whatsoever." The hostess showed them to their table and Ron quickly pulled out her chair for her.

She thanked him. "So what happened?"

"Apparently he was all for turning the place into an office building, but one of his sisters flat-out refused to let him. Smacked him over the head, so the story goes. She's the one who came up with the idea to turn it into a restaurant. It's been the same ever since."

"That's a lovely story." The waiter came to their table asking if they'd like a glass of wine. She and Ron gladly accepted.

"It's really what made me decide on the restaurant. The sister reminded me of you. I can just imagine you smacking some dolt over the head. Hermione Granger, defender of books."

They had an amazing dinner. The food was delicious – Ron was practically giddy – and the conversation, easy. Ron told stories from his childhood she had never heard before, including the one about the twins turning his teddy into a spider. He had always refused to explain when she had asked him about his phobia, and was flattered that he had finally told her.

They stood, and he paid the bill, while she made the required noises of complaint. "It's fine, Ron, we can split it, it's expensive…" but he met all of these with a resounding "No."

"I asked _you_ out to dinner, Hermione, so I should be paying the bill. Besides, I'm the guy."

"We have got to knock those sexist tendencies out of you, as charming as they are."

"What, you don't like chivalry? Did I offend you when I pulled out your chair?"

"No, it was flattering."

"But not sexist?"

She was stumped. "Stop it."

"I just won that argument, didn't I?"

"Shut up."

He laughed and put an arm around her shoulder, and one of hers went behind his back. As they walked, she felt his hand move into her hair once more. She looked over her shoulder to see him winding a strand around his finger, then to his face, to see him completely transfixed by it. She couldn't stop herself. She hooked a finger in his belt loop and her thumb under the waistband of his trousers. He shivered slightly, and she looked back up at his face. Hermione could not help but compare these actions with the ones she had seen Ron and Lavender perform on Halloween. Back then it seemed so comfortable, but now, here, it just seemed cold. The two hadn't even been looking at one another. She and Ron could not look away.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and they Apparated back to her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Couldn't stop the pervy joke this time, sorry, Hermione. Spending all that…intimate time with Ron must have given you a dirty mind. McEs.<strong>

**P.S. As much as I'd like to take credit for the restaurant idea, there is actually a restaurant in New York called The Library, which, I'm sure, is not the only library-modeled-into-a-restaurant. The idea of using it just fell on me, and I knew Hermione would appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione and Ron had returned to her bed after their date and pretty much stayed there the rest of the weekend, until Lavender came home Monday afternoon. They regretfully said goodbye, and Ron left. It wasn't ten minutes later when Hermione heard someone in her fireplace. Thinking it was Ron coming back for something he had forgotten, she rushed to her sitting room.

Dear God, she missed him already.

In the coals though, sat Ginny's head, with a hand covering her eyes. "I'm not looking! If you are naked do _not_ come out. I have to leave for the Harpies' game in a week, and I was just coming saying goodbye."

Hermione approached the fire. "It's alright, Ginny, he's gone."

Ginny opened her eyes. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Ginny appeared and gave Hermione a hug. "As I was saying, I'm going to be on tour with the Harpies for two months, and I just wanted to see you before I left."

"Good luck! I'm sure you'll be amazing."

"Thanks. I'm so nervous." Ginny shuffled her feet.

"Don't worry. As soon as you get on your broom, you'll be fine."

"Funny, that's the same thing Harry said." She turned back toward the fireplace. "Alright! I'm off!" She grabbed some Floo powder before pausing and turning back to Hermione. "Oh! I almost forgot. As a player, I have a few seats to give away to friends and family. If you ever want to come watch a game, just let me know! I know you're work schedule is crazy, but I'd appreciate it."

Hermione smiled. "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

><p>A few days later, she got an Owl from Harry, asking if she want to join him, Ron, and Lavender in the park for some two-a-side Quidditch in the park.<p>

_Come on, Hermione, pleeeease? My fiancé is gone for two months. I need some company._

Hermione reluctantly acquiesced. She and Lavender were paired with Harry and Ron, respectively, because "You two girls are so bloody awful, we'd feel bad putting you on the same team."

"Alright, we're not going to use a Snitch, since we don't actually have a Seeker, and we'd probably lose it, but we're going to let one Bludger out, just to keep things interesting." Harry opened the chest containing the game balls.

Hermione started to get nervous. "You know, I think I'd much prefer a boring, safe game, without any weighted balls flying through the air, aiming at my head."

"Just keep moving, Hermione, and you'll be fine. We don't have any Beaters, so no one is actually going to be aiming them. When you stay still, though, that's when you're in trouble." Ron patted her arm reassuringly.

Harry tossed the Quaffle in his hand after releasing the Bludger, which shot toward the sky. "Alright, first to 150? I'm sure you all have things to do and places to be. I really appreciate you coming to entertain me."

Hermione shakily took flight. She had never hated flying or Quidditch. She actually quite enjoyed watching the occasional game. It was just one of those few things she had not been immediately good at, and she had never had the drive to try and increase her ability, especially at school, when there were so many other things she could be doing.

She caught a Quaffle thrown from Harry with both hands, trying not to unseat herself on the broom. The leg muscles she had gained from riding…other things…were certainly coming in handy.

Unfortunately, about fifteen minutes later, Lavender caught a heavily thrown Quaffle in the face, and asked to take a break. They landed, Harry profusely apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Lavender, I was throwing to Hermione, she was right behind you, I swear."

"It's alright, Harry, but I think I'm bleeding…"

Hermione handed them some tissues she had in purse, before excusing herself to run to the loo.

She was just rounding the corner of the small building when she felt someone spin her around, before Ron's mouth and body pressed her back against the wall.

She couldn't help grinning. "What was that for?"

"I think we've got to add 'flying' to the list of things that make your hair look like that."

"I'm starting to think you have a hair fetish."

"It's not a fetish if it's only one particular head of hair that does this to me."

He had pressed his lips to hers again, just as she heard someone come around the corner.

Harry stood gaping at them. "I was just looking for a First Aid Kit... I thought you two had…finished after we found you in the broom cupboard?"

Hermione looked quizzically at Ron. "You didn't _tell _him?"

"No! Should I have?"

"I told Ginny!"

"_Ginny _knows?" Harry interrupted them, furious. "This has gone on far enough. It is not fair what you are doing to Lavender. I'm telling her. Right now."

He stalked away. Hermione and Ron stared at each other before chasing after him. Auror Academy had given Harry much more stamina than he had ever had before, and he had gotten a head start. Ron, with his long legs, caught up to him as soon as he reached Lavender, a slightly panting Hermione there a few moments later. She looked at the sky behind Harry's head, and opened her mouth in warning. But it was too late.

"Lavender, there's something you should know. I'm sorry, but Ro-"

WHAM.

Harry never had a chance to finish his sentence. Hermione may not know much about Quidditch, but she had seen enough Bludgers over the years watching school games to know that this many people standing so close together was going to attract attention. Ron had said it himself: 'Don't stand still." Lavender had been standing in the same spot since they had left, trying to staunch the blood coming from her nose. It was just her luck that the lone Bludger she had seen flying toward them had picked Harry as its victim. But she would have gladly sacrificed her own head to shut Harry up.

As Ron knelt over his fallen friend, Lavender frowned at Hermione. "Do you know what he was going to say? It seemed pretty important."

Ron looked up, his mouth hanging open. Well, he was going to be no help at all. Hermione took over. "Ro..Roses. He was talking about the roses you chose for the wedding. I'm sorry, Lavender, I should have told you directly, but I was just talking to Harry and it all came out. I think roses are too… common – for you, that is – and I think you deserve something more flamboyant for the 'happiest day of your life'." She had to force herself not to look at Ron as she spoke the last words.

Lavender seemed to consider this. "You might be right. You're going to have to help me find something more original, though."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "No problem."

Ron rose, sighing. "I think he might have a concussion- he's talking nonsense. He'd better take him to St. Mungo's."

"I can take him," Hermione offered.

"Let me. I've got some stuff we need to talk about anyway. Hermione, could you owl Ginny? She should know that her idiot fiancé is in the hospital." With a set jaw, Ron hoisted Harry up, steadied him as he started to sway, and Apparated away. Hermione could only imagine the conversation that would follow.

She and Lavender looked at one another. "Well, I guess the game's over. Are you free right now? I have a wedding errand I need to run and I need my Maid of Honor there with me."

Hermione shrugged and admitted her day was free, so Lavender grabbed her arm, and the two disappeared.

As the squeezing feeling in her middle went away, Hermione suddenly felt a different sort of squeezing. Somewhere near her stomach. Which would, in the immediate future, most likely make her lose her lunch.

Lavender had dragged her to a lingerie store.

"I want to start looking for the honeymoon, and I need you here with me to tell me what looks good."

Hermione had no excuse. She had just told Lavender that she had nothing to do for the day, and she had no way of quietly contacting Ron for help while he was at the hospital. Patronuses were all well and good, but anyone within a listening distance would be able to her woes of helping her best friend find wedding knickers.

So she bravely entered the store, trying not to gape too openly at some of the things hanging on the shelves. Hermione felt herself blushing as she passed what looked like nothing more than frilly slingshots. Good gracious, people _wore _those?

Lavender walked right up to the counter, unaffected by the wares of the store. "Excuse me. I'm shopping for my honeymoon, and I was wondering what you would suggest."

The woman quickly gave her some ideas, and soon Lavender had an armful of clothing - did this stuff even _count_ as clothing? - she was taking back into the fitting room. Hermione sat timidly on a chair outside the door, waiting for Lavender to emerge.

"Alright, what do you think?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. There was no denying that Lavender looked good in the matching white lace bra and knickers. Hermione would have thought the set would be very pretty, if she didn't immediately imagine Ron there as they were revealed. "They're nice, I suppose."

"You're right. I need a bit more of a shock factor."

That was the complete opposite of what Hermione was saying. Maybe they could find a store selling long virginal nightgowns. Maybe in a nice red plaid. Or even better, how about some adult footie pajamas? Those were sexy.

As Lavender tried on something new, Hermione tried to think of anything that would not let her mind think of Ron and Lavender having sex. Lavender, though, came up with something first.

"Hermione, what do you think love is?" she asked through the curtain

Hermione was surprised by the question. It was much a deeper topic than the ones that lingerie shopping usually led to. "Love? Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious what you think. How do you know if you're in love, Hermione?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well…love is finding true happiness. But, you don't realize you weren't happy until you find yourself in love. The world becomes a little brighter when that person's around. It's trusting someone so much that you are willing to make yourself vulnerable. When you're in love…it becomes your everything."

Lavender was silent for a few moments. "Okay what do you think about _this_ one?"

Hermione was caught off guard by the abrupt change of subject. "It's nice."

The day wore on, and Hermione watched as Lavender appeared in more and more shocking outfits, culminating in a tight criminal outfit that went from mid-breast to mid-arse, complete with rhinestone handcuffs.

"I like this one." Lavender spun around. "We could pay the Big Bad Auror and the Naughty Suspect."

Hermione stood. She couldn't take anymore. "You know, Lavender, I just realized, I have some paperwork at home that needs to be sent out by the end of the day. Gotta go." Without waiting for a response, she ran out of the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I wasn't planning on putting the whole harm-befalls-Harry scene in here, because I feel it smacks too closely to the movie for comfort, but I couldn't help it. Consider it my tribute to John Krasinski, because that striped shirt and those Ray-Bans just do me in. I love you, call me. McEs.<strong>

**P.S. I typed "Ro" into Google (since it has that auto-complete now) just to get some alternate ideas for Hermione's excuse to Lavender, and it came up with 'roadrunner' and 'rotten tomatoes' as the first two results, so I just stuck with roses. The problem was, since Hermione names her first child 'Rose,' obviously **_**she**_** doesn't think they're 'common' and I had to fiddle a lot with the conversation to get that point across. A little extra tidbit, if anyone was wondering.**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry showed up at Hermione's flatthe next day, bright and early.

"Look, Hermione, I came to apologize. I had no right to try and tell Lavender about you and Ron. He was pretty upset with me, and told me so when I came to. Was yelling at me the whole time the Healer was 'assessing my situation'. Right embarrassing."

They stood looking at each other, Hermione with her arms crossed.

"I know, Harry, and I forgive you, but it can't happen again. Lavender should be kept out of it until Ron and I figure out what we're going to do, and when we decide, we should be the one to tell her. It's not fair to her to find out from anyone else."

"You're right Hermione, and I won't try to say anything again, but… I promised myself I wouldn't say this, but you need to hear it. When did you become this girl, Hermione? He is getting _married_. I love Ron like a brother, but he is being an idiot. You both are. You have to figure this out, soon, because I am _not_ going to let you be that person that actually speaks during the "Speak now or forever hold your peace". You have too much respect for yourself to do that."

"I know, Harry, I've heard this all before. Ginny made me set a deadline."

"That's all well and good, but what have you actually done to figure this out? Because from where I'm standing, Ron is having two relationships, and he may love you – yes, he told me – but Lavender is still the one he wakes up next to, and kisses over the dinner table, and buys an engagement ring for. And he is going to _marry _her, unless you flat out ask him not to. And when he does, where will that leave you?"

Everything Harry was saying rang true. Ron may have matured since his days at Hogwarts, but it still killed him to break up with a girlfriend, never mind a fiancé. She had told herself when they had first started this...relationship... that she had to be happy with what she got. But when had she _ever_ been a girl who settled? Whenever she had wanted something, she worked her arse off until she could have it.

Harry watched silently as the light bulb went off in her head.

"I want Ron."

He smiled. "That you do. And as much as I want to send you, guns blazing, over to him right now, we recieved an owl last night about a mission we leave for in a few hours. Can you hold on to this fire you have for the next three weeks?" He grinned guiltily.

"_Three weeks_?"

"That's why I'm here so early- I didn't want to let this stew, and I needed to tell you what I thought so you could work it all out while he was gone."

"But I've _already_ worked it out."

"I had forgotten that you're the smartest witch of your age. Silly me."

She sighed. "So what am I going to do for the next three weeks?"

"Go visit Ginny. She has a game that I'm going to be missing, and I could tell she was disappointed when I owled her about this mission. Keep her company for me?"

Hermione nodded. "Sure, Harry. I've been meaning to visit her anyway, but I've just been so busy. This sounds like a good excuse."

Only a few minutes after Harry left, she heard another knock on her door. She opened it to find Ron this time, and stepped back to let him inside.

"Hey, love. I can't stay long, Lavender thinks I'm at the market. We're out of milk. I just came to tell you that I'll be gone for a few weeks. The Aurors are getting sent on a mission."

"Yeah, Harry told me. He just left. He came over to apologize about yesterday."

"I was hoping he was going to. Glad he did." Ron looked at his watch regretfully. "I really have to go."

"Well…I'll see you in three weeks then." She looked up at him sadly, the length of this mission finally fully hitting her.

He gave her a lingering kiss. "I'll miss you."

There were so many things she wanted to say to him, 'Pick me' being at the top of the list. She settled for a simple "Love you."

He gave her a kiss to the forehead, before replying in kind and leaving.

* * *

><p>Hermione had taken Harry's advice and had gone to visit Ginny for a weekend. It was fun seeing her and watching her play, and it was even more fun escaping Lavender and her tyrannical wedding-mongering. She was starting to morph into Bridezilla.<p>

It was the second week of December when Ron and Harry finally returned, cheery over a successful mission and happy to be home. Christmas decorations at the Burrow had been held off in their absence, and Mrs. Weasley was throwing a combination Welcome-Back Party and a Help-Decorate-the-House extravaganza. Hermione accepted that she had probably been recruited for labor, but Christmas always put Hermione in a good mood, and she didn't mind.

A few minutes before she was about to Floo to the Burrow, Ron showed up at her flat, a little pale. She greeted him hello with a warm kiss, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms after a cold three weeks, but he pulled away quickly.

"Hermione, I have to talk to you."

"I'm about to leave, can we talk about it there?"

His response was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's head appearing in the fire. "Hermione, have you seen my son? He was supposed to be here an hour ago, helping us remove boxes from the attic. He's not at his flat."

Hermione smiled at the fire. "Now…which son are we talking about?" She grinned cheekily.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes before laughing. "When did you get such a smart mouth? Hanging around with Ron is doing wonders to you, I see."

"Knowing someone for over half my life will do that to me. He's here." She racked her brain for an excuse. "I had helped him buy a Christmas present for Lavender, but took the wrong bag home with me on accident. He was picking it up." When had she gotten so good at lying?

"Alright, dear. Come on through, you're missing gingerbread cookies!" Her face disappeared.

Hermione turned back toward Ron and gestured toward the fire. "She's waiting for us. Can we talk about this after?"

He nodded jerkily without looking in her eyes. His actions were making her nervous, and she wondered if waiting would just make the discussion worse, but Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them to appear. It would look suspicious if they didn't.

She arrived at the Burrow, Ron closely following behind her. Brushing the ash from her clothes, she dove right into setting up Christmas decorations, using the mass chaos the house was in as a distraction from what Ron had been trying to tell her.

It wasn't until dinner that she let herself sit down, and she quickly tried to immerse herself in the conversations and food. About halfway through the meal, Lavender stood.

"I've been trying to hold it in, but I just can't take it anymore. Ron and I would just like to announce that… we're pregnant!"

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face, and the delicious food she had just consumed seemed to want to make a reappearance.

The table had become a flurry of questions, Mrs. Weasley even standing and throwing her arms around her youngest son. "My Ronnie! A daddy!" Hermione was the only one who remained silent. She caught Ron looking sorrowfully at her, and she returned her attention to Lavender, who had been fielding questions.

"How far along are you?"

"About a month!"

A month. So she had gotten pregnant right at the beginning of November. Right after the first time Ron had told Hermione he loved her.

"Have you had any symptoms?"

"I've been a little tired, but I haven't been nauseous or gotten sick yet. Hopefully it'll stay that way!"

"Have you seen the Healer yet?"

They went on and on, and Hermione just tuned them out and leaned back in the chair. What were her chances now? Lavender had hit the jackpot, and she didn't even know it. Ron had always wanted children, and had matured into a man who would never abandon his child's mother at the altar. She stood, murmured something about grabbing another Butterbeer, and walked as calmly as she could out of the room. To her surprise, Harry followed her. He just looked at her and walked out the door into the backyard. Hermione took it as a signal to follow.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

She was going to start crying. "They had sex. And she's pregnant. They had sex less than a week after he told me he loved me. And now I'm never going to have him."

He hugged her, but she was unable to take any comfort from it. "You should really talk to him. Let's go back inside."

They walked back into the dining room together, and Lavender took notice. "Oh there you two are! This next part is going to affect you two the most, being the Maid of Honor and Best Man and all." She turned to address the entire room. "Ron and I want to move the wedding up. We don't want our child to be born out of wedlock. We've been throwing around dates, and decided that Valentine's Day would just be so romantic. I know it's soon, but Hermione and I have actually gotten a lot of it done already, so it's just a matter of alerting everyone to the change of date."

Of course. Of course they would want to move up the wedding. Hermione held in a spiteful laugh. Lavender didn't want the baby born out of wedlock? Please. Lavender didn't want to look pregnant on her wedding day. Hermione could already hear Lavender saying it: "I do not want to be _fat_, Hermione. The bride is supposed to be the most beautiful one in the room, and who's going to think I'm beautiful when I look like a _whale_?"

Hermione held her tongue until everyone stood and started clearing the dishes, when she practically threw Ron to the ground in her attempt to get him out of the room.

"_This_ is what you were trying to tell me before? That Lavender is _pregnant_?" She practically spat on him in her anger and hurt. "I can do math, Ron. She's a month along."

He looked at his feet. "I know. I am so sorry. Honestly, I don't even remember it happening. She said I came home drunk one night and… things got out of hand."

Hermione didn't have a reply, so she simply turned and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Ron with his head down, standing alone.

She didn't dare hope for the only other option. Ron didn't_ remember _having sex?

Hermione would have to talk to Lavender.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: **Sorry, sorry about the late update! I just moved back to school and it's been so hectic, packing and unpacking and buying food- I can only live on puppy chow and leftover Red Robin hamburger for so long. Hopefully now that I have some down time the updates will become more regular again- I'm hoping to have the story finished before I start school on the 29****th****.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ron kept trying to see her, but Hermione dodged every attempt. She couldn't look at him. She may be the 'other' woman, but it still hurt to learn that he could cheat on her.

Or, if he hadn't cheated on her, – she had yet to talk to Lavender – that he believed he could.

Christmas may be only a week away, but Hermione was already sick of the holidays.

She had invited Lavender over, using wedding planning as an excuse. They sat at her kitchen table, gluing together centerpieces for a wedding that Hermione could still admit she didn't want taking place, no matter how angry she was at Ron.

"So is Ron excited for the baby?" Hermione slid a glance at Lavender, who was waving her wand with a concentrated look on her face.

"He seemed pretty shocked, but I think he's getting used to the idea." Lavender brushed hair back from her face. "He's just a little old-fashioned when it comes to the whole marriage before kids thing. I keep telling him that we'll be married before the baby's born, so that's all that matters."

Hermione frowned at the flowers and frills surrounding her. "Sure. That's all that matters."

Lavender glanced up at Hermione. "I'm actually really glad this happened, honestly. I hate admitting it, because sometimes I think it's just in my head, but Ron's seemed a little…distant… in the past few months.

Hermione set her wand down, surprised Lavender was acknowledging it. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Part of me wonders if he knows about Seamus. One of the girls at work wrote an article about how a significant other can just…tell….when they're spouse or girlfriend hasn't remained kept faithful."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. Lavender hadn't brought up Seamus since she had confessed the affair. "Well if he hasn't said anything by now, I doubt he's going to find out. That was way back at the end of September." Lavender dropped her want and put her head in her hands, elbows resting on the table. Hermione cocked her head questioningly. "…Right?"

Hermione then sat back in her chair, in shock, as she watched her best friend fall apart.

"It was in Paris."

"What was in Paris?"

Lavender sat up, tears running down her face. "Seamus showed up in Paris. You remember, when I got sent there for that article? I don't know how, but he found out that Ron couldn't go. He showed up with this big romantic gesture, and stayed the whole weekend."

Hermione leaned her head back, mouth open. She hoped the words would come to her, but Lavender spoke before she could think of something.

"Paris was a little more than a month ago."

"A month ago from wh…Lavender." Hermione shook her head. "You are _not_ telling me that Seamus…"

"Seamus is my child's father. Oh, God, Hermione, what am I going to _do_?"

"Are…are you _sure_?"

Lavender grabbed a napkin and started wiping her eyes. "Yes. Ron hasn't touched me since before September."

"But not since then?" Hermione felt warmth blossom in her chest.

"Yes!" Lavender snapped. "Do you think I'm some kind of slag who wouldn't remember?"

"No, that's not what I meant, I'm sorry. I'm just surprised…you two are _engaged_." Realization hit her. "Lavender, you told Ron it was his baby!"

"I didn't know what to do! So I told him he had come home drunk one night and that's why he doesn't remember."

Hermione stood and paced around her kitchen. "Lavender, I cannot believe you. That is such a despicable thing to do. Were you really not planning on telling Ron?"

"That's why I'm telling you! I started thinking, and then I realized how different Ron and Seamus look. What if this baby has brown hair? I mean, every single person in Ron's family, practically, has red hair, and most of my family is blonde!"

"_That's_ the reason you're telling me? You're worried about getting caught?" Hermione angrily ran a hand through her hair, realizing she was mimicking Ron when he was upset. "Lavender, at least answer me this. Do you love him?"

"Yes." She seemed sure of her answer.

"But you aren't going to tell him this baby isn't his?"

Lavender frowned. "It _is_ his."

"But you just said… wait, who are you talking about?"

"Who are _you _talking about?"

Hermione's frustration grew. "Ron!"

"Oh."

"_Oh_?"

"Yes. I love Ron."

Hermione leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "So what are you planning on doing, Lavender? Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes. I was thinking that once we're married I could sit him down – "

"_Once you're married?_" Hermione felt like she was going to have a heart attack. "Lavender you cannot marry him without telling him. You say he's been distant for a while."

"Yes, but…"

Hermione ignored the interruption. "This is tricking him in the worst way, Lavender. I am not saying you have to break up with him." She felt her heart pinch as she said the words. "But you can't take that choice away from him. He needs to know the truth. Besides, what about Seamus?"

"What _about_ Seamus?"

"You've lead me to believe that you're currently in a relationship with him."

"I don't know if I'd call it a relationship…"

"Are you sleeping with him?"

Lavender remained silent.

"Okay, try this. Why do you want to stay with Ron?"

Again, Lavender said nothing.

"Lavender, I'm sorry, but, right now, you have to get out of my flat, and think about that question. When you have an answer, you can come and talk to me, but not until then."

Lavender quietly collected her purse and coat, and left.

Hermione was practically in a rage. She had all the information she needed to get Ron to break off the wedding and be with her, completely, but she didn't want to use it. She wanted Ron to pick her, to consciously choose her, and she felt that telling Ron the truth would be cheating. Yes, he would immediately break it off with Lavender, but that wouldn't be Ron making a decision, it would be him doing what any man in his situation would do. And she would just be a consolation prize, or even worse, a rebound.

Hermione wanted to be Ron's first choice.

So she wouldn't tell him. But she did want to see him. She decided to wait a few hours, in case Lavender's revelation didn't take long, but by the end of the day, Hermione would owl him. It was settled.

Darkness fell, and Hermione still had not seen or heard from Lavender. Just as she was writing a note to Ron, asking to see him, an owl appeared at her window. She grabbed the letter and sat down.

_Hermione-_

_ I know you don't want to hear from me, but I felt I had to tell you. Lavender came home today and surprised me with a Christmas vacation. I feel I should go on it. We'll be gone until the New Year. Hopefully we can talk then. _

_ I love you. _

–_Ron_

Hermione was floored. When Lavender had left her apartment, Hermione had every belief that she would come to the same conclusion that Hermione had: that Lavender couldn't marry Ron. Hermione wasn't sure where Lavender had gone to make her think that an extended vacation would help things. Just as Hermione picked up a quill to write back to Ron, another owl appeared.

_Hermione-_

_ Ron and I are going on vacation. I hope this is answer enough for you. Do not contact us while we're gone. What I told you was said in confidence, and I expect you to keep it that way. I'll see you when we get back._

_-Lavender_

Hermione couldn't believe it- Lavender had chosen wrong. There was no way that she was in love with Ron. Hermione had caught Lavender's slip up. She had confessed to loving Seamus, not Ron, and she had meant it. So why was she doing this to herself?

Hermione threw the letter down. The only thing she could do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know, you all saw it coming. Seamus is the baby daddy. Kind of a short chapter, but the next one should be longer – I'm seeing about two or three more chapters total.<strong>


End file.
